Darkness
by WeyrwomanAnna
Summary: A simple fight turns out to be not so simple, leaving Kagome blinded and InuYasha worried. Oneshot, slight InuKag.


I really really don't own InuYasha. I swear. If I did, there'd be a lot more of InuYasha beating Koga to a pulp, and Naraku woulda died as Onigumo.

----------

So yeah, been a while since I wrote anything, but this just popped into my head. It's currently 3am, and I am sitting on a borrowed laptop writing because it would not leave me alone.

----------

The demon should have been easy to defeat, a relatively weak one with only a few small abilities. Unfortunately, one of those self same abilities would prove to have a rather bad effect. InuYasha had swung Tessiaga, and right before the blow connected, there was a bright flash. InuYasha threw his arm in front of his face shielding himself from most of the effects. A few spots danced in front of his vision as the killing blow landed, and shortly wore off. however, Kagome was not so lucky.

He could smell the fear rolling off of her almost in waves. He turned around, and glared at her.

"Keh, it's dead, AND it was weak. What are you so afraid of?"

She shook her head as if to clear it, orienting in his general direction, but her eyes slid over him. That gave him his first inkling of what had occurred.

----------

She watched as InuYasha had attacked the demon, a smile small dancing across her lips as he quickly fought it, sending one last blow down onto it. There was a flash, bright, glaringly so, and she blinked her eyes shut in sudden pain from it. She heard the blow connect, and opened her eyes again, only to see nothing.

Well, not exactly nothing. A grey fogginess clouded her image, and here and there a darker shape stood out. She whimpered in fear. She heard a rustle, and glanced up sharply. 

"Keh, it's dead, AND it was weak. What are you so afraid of?"

She recognized the voice, and involuntarily looked toward the noise. A dark smudge against the dark background moved, taking another step towards her. She took a hasty step away, and nearly fell over backwards as she tripped over her own feet.

"What is wrong with you, wench! You look like I've turned into a demon!"

"InuYasha?"

"Who do you think has been talking? And why do you still reek of fear?"

"I think I'm blind."

----------

The words nearly stopped his heart. He sheathed Tessiaga and nearly leaped forward to peer into her eyes, but the sudden movement and noise startled her, and this time she did fall over in her haste to get away. He growled slightly.

"Relax, wench. It's just me."

She nodded cautiously, and he moved forward slowly to crouch in front of her and stare into her eyes. The stared back, seemingly through him. 

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

----------

She shifted from where she sat on the ground, moving around until she could stand again. She took a hesitant step towards the moving blur in front of her that was InuYasha, but tripped again and fell forward. She landed, not on the ground, as she had half expected, but in InuYasha's arms. 

"You should be more careful Kagome."

He carefully picked her up, holding her in his arms awkwardly. 

"I'm going to take you back to camp. Maybe Miroku or Sango will know what to do."

----------

They didn't. They both listened to the story, and they both tried to help, but neither knew what to do. Shippou didn't help matters either, as he kept waving his hand in front of Kagome's eyes, startling her so often that InuYasha had soon grabbed him by the tail and hit him over the head.

"You stupid little idiot, you're scaring her!"

Shippou glared up at InuYasha from where he was hanging in the hanyou's hand. 

"You're one to talk! It's your fault she's blind."

"Oh really?" InuYasha's tone held death for the little kit.

"Yeah really. If you weren't so slow at killing demons, this never would have happe-"

Shippou was cut off by InuYasha throwing him at a tree. Shippou, a bit dazed, burst out crying, and scampered towards Kagome, who flinched. Shippou froze, feeling guilty (though he'd never admit it in front of InuYasha) that he really was scaring the one he thought of as a mother. He backed away from Kagome, and sat next to Kirara, still crying. 

"InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

Miroku glanced at the scowling hanyou.

"I think you'd better take her to her own time. After all, the healers there may be able to help."

InuYasha nodded, his scowl falling away as he moved slowly towards Kagome.

"Kagome, it's me, InuYasha. I'm going to walk over to you now, so don't be scared, okay? We don't need you falling over and getting more hurt."

He kept talking along those lines as he reached her and bent down, lifting her carefully in his arms, before turning to Miroku and Sango. 

"I'll be back."

----------

He had shifted her before too long moving her onto his back and ordering her to hang on tight. Then he took off in great running bounds, leaping from branch to branch through the forest towards the Bone Eater's Well. Barely pausing, he leaped down into it, blue light flaring around him as he touched down in Kagome's time. With a leap, he was out of the well and jogging towards her house. Setting her down outside the door, he opened it and guided her inside.

"Oh, Kagome, back so soon?" Her mother called from the kitchen, moving to look through the doorway at her daughter. "Oh, and you brought InuYasha too! Would you like some ramen?"

"No thanks."

Kagome's mother looked almost shocked at his refusal of ramen. Moving closer to get a better look, she brought one hand up to InuYasha's forehead.

"Oh dear, you don't have a fever do you?"

She fussed over him for a moment before turning to her daughter.

"He isn't sick, is he?"

"No, but she is."

Glancing sharply back at the hanyou, she drew a shocked breath before turning back to Kagome.

"Oh no! What's wrong? Did something happen? Was she injured?"

She began to check Kagome over as best she could for injuries, feeling her forehead for a fever, and fussing over her daughter.

"Nothing like that, but she says she's blind."

There was a shocked gasp.

----------

InuYasha sat beside Kagome as she lay on the hospital bed. Kagome's mother appeared in the doorway, and he stood, murmuring to Kagome that he'd be right back and not to worry. He followed her out into the hall, wrinkling his nose once again as the scents of the hospital drifted around on the air currents. Souta and Kagome's grandfather stood in the hallway, looking at a man in a white coat who looked down at a clip board he held in one hand.

"Right, well, from what you've told us about her accident, we've determined she has about a 65 percent chance of regaining her sight, and a 30 percent chance of still being impaired in some way. There's a minimal chance that she'll stay blind. However, we do have some more questions about the nature of the flash you say she saw, and how it was generated, and we may..."

"We've already told you all we know."

InuYasha was growing impatient with the man standing in front of him.

"We've told you what we know, damn it. Leave off with the questions.?

His hand curled into a fist by his side. The doctor glanced at InuYasha's hand, then back up to his face.

"Okay then Mr..." He glanced down at his clipboard. "Taishou. We'll just be checking other patients then, if you need assistance, there is a call button in her room and if you'll excuse me, I've got to be going now..."

A smirk grew over InuYasha's face as the doctor hurried his sentence and then bustled off, trying to look busy.

----------

InuYasha sat next to Kagome, one hand next to hers as she stared past him as he talked to her.

"It's going to be okay, you know. The doctors said you should get better."

"Yeah, what ones you didn't scare away."

"Keh. They asked too many questions, just like you, you little runt."

A small smirk was directed at Souta, who glared at InuYasha. 

"I'm NOT a runt!"

Kagome smiled at the exchange. It seemed almost...normal.

----------

A few days later found Kagome home. She sat on her bed, trying to picture the room around her. It was fairly easy--she had only lived in it for a long time, and it hadn't been rearranged since before she went on the shard hunt with her friends. A noise in the doorway made her turn her head.

"Y'know, with the way you keep turning your head, you almost look like you're looking around your room."

"I'm just...trying to remember."

"Remember what?"

"What everything looked like. I can picture everything here. I can even picture you, when I know where you are."

"Really?"

She nodded, gesturing for the hanyou to sit beside her. She pointed in various directions in her room, pointing out with a general accuracy where certain things were. 

She turned her head, facing InuYasha as best as she could.

I think there's only one thing I can't remember."

"What's that?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I mean, I'm getting my sight back, right? Eventually?"

A soft smile passed over her lips as she turned away.

"It's bothering you though. What can't you remember?"

She shook her head sadly, and the tang of tears flooded InuYasha's nose. 

"Faces..."

InuYasha looked stricken, and awkwardly brought a hand up to rest between her shoulder blades. She leaned over, pressing against his chest. Turning her face into his haori, she cried. Gently, he grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his face. He pressed it against his forehead. She drew back, confusion written on her features.

"If you can't see, then you can feel, right?"

A blush spread lightly across his cheeks even as it spread, bright red, across her face. She trailed her fingertips across his face, lightly, feeling where his eyes were, tracing the ridge of his nose, drawing a picture of him in her mind.

"Thank you."

"Keh. Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me, I know. I couldn't do less, could I?"

She nodded, resting her head against his chest again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her against him, smiling slightly.

----------

The days passed, and slowly, painfully slowly, her vision returned. And when she could finally see faces again, she cried with joy and relief. As she recovered more, she began to walk around the shrine again. 

She stood under the Goshinboku, looking up at the branches spreading overhead. InuYasha, returning from one of his trips through the well to inform their friends of her recovery, found her there, and walked up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"You know something, InuYasha?"

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him, staring up at his eyes.

"You want to know whose face I missed the most while I couldn't see?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yours."

----------

Alright, I know, that was corny, bad, and whatever else you'd care to call it. But please, if you've gotten this far, review. It makes my day, and it helps me improve. Ooooh, and it motivates me to write more. So please, review. I always answer them. :)

Night all.


End file.
